The Epilogue Game
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: Sora and Shiro have reached their goal and became the new "True Gods of Disboard". But what happens after that? (EDITED: 5/11/14)


**A/N: I apologize for my lack of update. And I didn't read the Light Novel and Manga so please do not judge me for this fic. This is my version. Wrote this because I want to have the first story in an archive; then I noticed this fandom didn't have a fanfic so I decided to start.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from No Game, No Life. Except for Kirei Kuroyuki (my OC).**

**EDITED: 5/11/14.**

* * *

**[THE EPILOGUE GAME]**

* * *

_**Sora's POV**_

It's strange really… me and my sister Shiro never liked the real world, the world where we were born, we didn't belong there.

Until one day, Tet- the One True God of Disboard- contacted us and after a long game of chess, were sent into his world where it is ruled by him and his ten pledges.

Eventually, we met Stephanie Dola (a girl who "fell in love with me"), Clammy Zeil (a girl who was being helped by another race to conquer Elchia- the last country of Imanity) and a few others I don't want to mention.

Then, I met _her_.

**Kirei Kuroyuki**.

During our conquest, we were approached by a girl by the name of Kirei Kuroyuki. She challenged us in a game where if we won, she would become a servant to us for as long as we wished, but if we lost, we would have to step down from the throne and she would take our place.

At first, I ridiculed her, until I saw the "I'm-serious" look on her face, and decided to challenge her- teach her a lesson about messing with us. I know, a bit cocky and arrogant but hey, we're pretty unstoppable right now.

Beating her was pretty challenging but eventually, we won, and now, she's our new servant.

I liked her- her mint green hair, emerald colored eyes, and she was only a little shorter than me.

I don't know how or when or why but it just suddenly happened.

It happened when Shiro was one day, kidnapped (I don't know how it happened, I was asleep). When I woke up, I started freaking out. All I could remember was Kirei trying to calm me down, and yelled at me irritably sometimes. During our journey to rescue Shiro, I can tell she was beginning to fall in love with me. I don't know why but the more she soothed me, the more she hugged me to calm me down, I felt happy. Very happy. That she (despite we treated her like a maid/servant) would help me. Eventually, it was thanks to Kirei (and a huge amount of luck) that we were able to rescue Shiro. I don't know which game those rotten kidnappers challenged her, but it was a game where (very fortunately) she was extremely good at.

Yes.

I fell in love with her.

She fell in love with me.

We fell in love.

But we decided we shouldn't get into a relationship so quick and made a deal- that if we would conquer Disboard and defeat Tet, we would get married, but if not… then she would never be in a relationship.

I had to admit, at first, I felt a bit less confident and afraid about losing her. But then I remembered that me and Shiro formed "Blank", an unstoppable gaming legend before arriving here.

It took a while (a very, very, very long while if you ask me) but we eventually defeated Tet and became the new "Gods of Disboard" (me and Shiro). I offered Kirei to be one but she didn't really want to rule.

After that, we had to deal with rebels and secret "coup d'etat"s that didn't want us as leaders, but, us being us, we destroyed them.

Nah, I'm just kidding, we just made them into our servants for the rest of their lives.

Hey, don't look at me like that. We don't like being messed up, but I do enjoy playing a game or two.

Years had passed and things changed.

One, Tet disappeared (or at least that's what we think).

Two, Stephanie and Clammy decided to travel the rest of the world.

Three, Imanity was now the number one race. As I promised them that we would defeat the strong.

Four, I can be separated from Shiro without losing our confidence and become extremely introverted and afraid very quickly, and Shiro was cured of her anthropophobia.

Five, Shiro eventually fell in love with an Elf (I didn't like him at first *cue overprotective brother mode*) and married him years later.

Six, after me and Kirei married, we got kids- a girl named Umi and a boy named Tenma.

And… as much as I hate to admit it, but we lived happily ever after.

"…And that's the end of the story." I smiled to my son, Tenma, who was lying down on his bed with a slightly annoyed look. I looked at his older sister, Umi, who was fast asleep with soft snores.

"Aw come on! Daddy, where's the action? The details?" Tenma whined, jumping up and down his bed. I held him by the waist and dug my mouth onto his stomach, tickling him.

"Gyah! Daddy! S-stop it!" My little Prince… what he says, I must do his wish~

"Fine. But there wasn't any action. Remember Pledge#1?"

"Oh, right. All murder, bloodshed, and war are forbidden."

I didn't change the Pledges by the way, Tet did a pretty good job on them so I decided to keep them.

"Now go to sleep. It's late."

Tenma pouted for a while, and shot me a look- a rebellious, defying look.

We ended up staring into each other's eyes for a minute or less, it was amusing, but Tenma soon fell into a deep, deep slumber.

I chuckled lightly before closing the lamps and blowing out the candles. One way to get Tenma to sleep is to get him tired, his eyes at least.

I walked towards me and my Kirei's room, where my beautiful pregnant wife was reading a post card from Shiro- who is currently on a honeymoon with that Elf boy whose name I forgot…

Oh wait…

…

…Yeah, I did forget his name.

Anyway, I sat down next to my gentle Queen (wow, I'm getting pretty cheesy here). By the way, Kirei is **my **Queen, not Disboard. Shiro is still the Queen of this world, but Kirei is the Queen of my heart. I scoff softly, I must be getting cheesy.

I wrap my arms around her, she must've been lost in thought since I'd surprised her.

She gasped, "Sora! Don't surprise me like that! You know how calm and collected I should be."

I rubbed her really big stomach (I mean it's really big. She's already eight months pregnant) where our third child- or third and fourth children, yes, I wanted twins- is currently residing in.

"I know." I nuzzled her neck.

"A-anyway, I must get to sleep now." I resisted laughing, she's so cute when she's like this~

"Remember our 'game'?"

"E-eh? W-wh-what do you mean?" She's still kinda bad at this.

"If my little 'epilogue' story that I would tell Tenma would make him sleep, I would do what I want with you for the night. But if not, you can do what you want with me for the night."

"W-well, I don't think he's asleep!" Even now she's still pretty bad at games. Well, games with me, that is.

"You don't hear any noise coming from the other room, don't you?"

I heard Kirei sigh and I know that's her "I-accept-defeat" sigh.

After a while of tickling, flirting, and a bunch of other things I really don't want to mention, Kirei eventually got tired; and so I let her sleep first.

As I watched her sleep, I felt very happy. I was very mesmerized by her beauty. I caressed her cheek, her face, and pinched her nose a little.

They're my family: my wife and Queen Kirei, my daughter and princess Umi, my son and prince Tenma, and my unborn child(ren). They are those who I love and must protect (other than Shiro, of course, I still love my sister, but she has to find someone she loved and then she did).

Disboard is where I belong…

With my family.

* * *

**[THE END]**

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R!**


End file.
